wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Perrin Goldeneyes (The Older)
Perrin Goldeneyes (The older) is a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races universe, either appearing in, or playing a historical role in each of the wotar installments to date. His character bio for Wotar: v1 is as follows : Name- Perrin Goldeneyes : Age-2650 Weapons- Small hand-gun loaded with bullets with pure sunlight in them. Throwing knives. Silver walking stick sharpened end. Appearance- Shoulder length black hair. Always with a black coat hanging to his knees. Walks with a black walking stick, with silver decoration. Goldeneyes. History- The nephew of the father of Lycans, pure blood. Was brought up by his parents who were werewolves and in the great war against Vampires werewolves were nearly wiped out, he went into hiding but returned to help lead a rebellion against the Vampires, 2nd in command of all werewolves. His character bio for Wotar Reborn is as follows: (Edited. I forgot i killed Perrin in the other WOTAR boards so i've changed a few facts.) General Birth Name: Perrin Golden-Eyes Race: Lycan Age: 30 (800) Gender: Male Occupation: Chef Travels the world cooking at a variety of restaurants but only works for a few years at each so no one questions why he doesn't age. Birthplace: Scotland Current Location: United Kingdom Family Relations: - Descendant of the original Perrin Golden-Eyes - An older brother who was also a lycan but was gravely when he was jumped by a group of vampires, tho he managed to get a way his lost his eyesight. - Mother and father were scottish, his father was a blacksmith both passed away in their 90's from old age. Weapon: A small silver blade that his father made when Perrin married, the blade as never rusted and remains sharp. Other Items Owned: Carries an ipod most of the time and a variety of fake passports for if he needs to leave in a hurry. BACKGROUND Detailed History: Perrin Knowles was raised in a small village Scotland a part of the Sutherland clan, his family was a well respected family, his father was known across scotland for his skills as a blacksmith. Perrin was Born two years before his younger brother in 1209 and was named after the original Perrin Golden-Eyes as like his ancestor he had Golden Coloured iris'. When he was 10 his father explained to him about the lycan disease although they said they had been cursed. He told him of when it first appeared in the GoldenEye genes and that it skipped a generation and both Perrin and his brother would one day recieve this curse. At the age of 20 Perrin met a girl from the Mckay clan called Selias and were married in the next winter, at the age of 30 they were expecting their first child but the birth was too much for Selias who died giving birth, Perrin was filled with grief and this was not helped when a week later his daughter Skye also died. Perrin filled with rage ran from the village this was when the lycan disease struck sending him into a bloodlust he could not control for two weeks he was transformed into what he considered a monster. Many people fell to his jaws and paws as he fought a battle inside trying to control the monster. After two weeks passed he had finally gained control, exhausted he crumpled to the ground and transformed back to himself, from there he stood and began to follow his tracks back, saying prayers and burying those he had killed. Perrin didn't return to his home until his brother hunted him down many years later to tell him of their parents death. At the funeral of his parents Perrin met the original Perrin and this was the first and only time he saw him, they shared a brief conversation about being a Lycan before they both departed. Many centuries passed before Perrin received news that his ancestor had passed his powers to a girl named Adele. Over the following years Perrin travelled the world, not knowing what to do he would enlist in any army and fight for countries that he could barely speak their language. Over many battles he began to get wary as he noticed his golden eyes drew to much attention as paintings of him began to show up and descriptions of his eyes appeared in history books. he travelled back to scotland in the 1800's and there he learnt that his brother had been jumped by a group of Vampires, he began to gather a pack of werewolves and hunt down Vampires that hunted the weak after a century of hunting vampires he left the small army of lycan in charge of his blind brother and left to travel the world again. In the early 90's he began his job as a chef traveling the world he always kept in contact with his brother making sure he was alright. Fears: Silence Not being able to control himself in Lycan form Humans finding out what he is Strengths: Fast. Doesnt give in. Loyal Years of fighting experience APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Has golden eyes that not even he himself can explain, tho sometimes they show things that others cannot see. He normaly keeps his hair shoulder length. Clothing: Follows the trends of the age, at the moment he likes his black jeans, tshirt. Build: Average sized male, is fit and likes to stay that way. Marks/Scars: Plenty on his body from fights. Role play Sample: The bright lights pierced through Perrin's eyelids and instantly awoke him, he rolled over from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa and sat himself up, the movie he had been watching had finished leaving the huge screen blank. Fumbling around as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights Perrin picked up the remote and turned the tv to a music channel. Perrin hated silence and usually went to sleep with music booming. Standing up Perrin was dressed in some tight black jeans and a white tshirt, he ran his hand through his hair and walked towards the front door of the house to see who knocked. Perrin opened the door but there was no one there, perhaps he had dreamt the noise. His hand instinctively went the the small silver blade that hung from his neck. He shut the door and walked back down the hall way of his small one bedroom apartment. Opening the fridge he puled out a cold beer and looked at the clock on the wall, 2:30am the red lasers flashed at him, placing the bottle in his mouth he opened it with his back teeth, spat the cap out and took a gulp. He felt a temptation to change into his werewolf form but resisted, he was the master of the beast not the other way around. His phone began to light up and vibrate on the kitchen table, picking it up he had received a txt from his brother. 'Vampires are stirring' was all it read. He put it in his pocket, finished the last of his beer and grabbed a sweatshirt. Posts involved in for Wotar reborn The return of victor ashes to ashes Out and about new arrival Category:Characters Category:Lycans